Small, hard, articles such as pharmaceutical products, candy, breath mints, and the like, are normally sold in glass or plastic bottles. The use of plastic or glass bottles has certain disadvantages, primarily in the cost of shipping the empty bottles from the bottle manufacturer to the location where the bottles are to be filled. In addition, bottles require a separate label which is normally attached to the bottle through an adhesive.
Recently, molded, transparent plastic vials or containers have been used to package articles, such as breath mints, candies, and the like. The vial is molded with an open end and a separate molded plastic closure is secured within the open end of the vial. The closure is provided with a dispensing opening which can be opened and closed by a hinged lid. The molded plastic vial provides a weight reduction over glass bottles, but due to the volume, the shipping and storage costs are substantial. Further, separate labels are also required with the molded plastic vials.